


french fry the kitten

by planetundersiege



Series: Polypearls Bomb 2019 [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Animals, Cat, Drabble, F/F, Multi, Polypearlsbomb, Polypearlsbomb2019, polypearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Blue and Yellow finds a kitten and wants to keep it. Pearl is unsure.





	french fry the kitten

Pearl opened the door from the temple, stepping out of her room. She had reorganized everything, and was finally ready for a break.

And as she got out, she was met with something she didn’t expect. Yellow and Blue were sitting on the couch, Blue cradling a kitten.

The kitten was pitch black with snow white paws and a circle over her left eye, and her eyes were a shining emerald green. She was so extremely fluffy, the most fluffy cat Pearl had ever seen.

“Blue, Yellow, why is there a kitten in here?”

“We found on her in a cardboard box on the boardwalk when we were going to buy fries.”

“She looked so alone and we couldn’t just leave her there, she’s so tiny and cute.”

“Pearl, please, can we keep her?” Blue asked as she tightly held the kitten in her arms, making her purr as she scratched the side of her face.

Yellow immediately also looked over at Pearl, also begging.

“Please.”

“Blue, Yellow, I don’t know. We already have Cat Steven to take care about.” she answered.

“But that’s Garnet’s cat, not ours. Please Pearl.” Yellow said. “She doesn’t have a home. We’ll take care of her. We’ve already named her French Fry.”

Pearl looked at her two lovers, they literally begged her as they were next to the tiny kitten. They really wanted to keep her, and she understood why. The cat really was adorable. So, she thought it over. Another cat would be a huge responsibility, but they would be three gems who took care of her, and everyone else would probably help too. And keeping her would make Blue and Yellow so happy.

So, she nodded.

“Fine, we can keep her. But we’ll all have to take the same amount of responsibility. Also, where did you get French Fry from? She’s not ginger.”


End file.
